


Dear Diary

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Canon X OC - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Is it okay for me to be selfish?"...Yes."
Collection of self-indulgent one-shots featuring my Mystic Messenger OC.Will contain canon x OC. May contain spoilers.





	1. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to be selfish and write some stuff with my MM OC. It'll mostly be fluffy stuff with Zen, but I do plan on fleshing her out so she's not just some girl smitten with Zen.  
> I'm mostly writing this for myself, but if others end up enjoying these, I'd be pretty glad.

_October 11: Today, Zen took me on our first proper date._

* * *

 Vivi stared at herself in the mirror, chewing her bottom lip as she twisted and turned, her eyes scrutinizing every single detail of the reflection. The young woman had opted to wear a simple chiffon shirt of her favourite lilac colour, accompanied by a long black skirt that stopped just above her ankles. She could have chosen to wear jeans or pants, but since this was a special day, Vivi wanted to wear something more...nice. But even so, she never was fond of the way her legs looked, so she ended up going for a long skirt as always.

"Maybe it's too casual...or over the top..." Vivi muttered to herself, her eyes glancing down as her hand shot up to fiddle with the golden ring she wore around her neck. "Ah, I'm overthinking it again, aren't I? But still..."

The young woman brought her gaze back upwards towards the mirror. She had tried to get some proper sleep so that the usual black circles under her eyes wouldn't be so prominent, but even so, she still decided to put on make-up, making sure it complimented her golden brown eyes.

Nervously, Vivi ran her hand through her brown hair. It was a short cut, reaching just a bit past her shoulders, so there wasn't really much she can do in terms of styling her hair. The young woman continued to mutter to herself, twirling a lock of hair around her fingers.

Eventually, she had grown tired of her reflection and moved away, choosing to pace around the room instead. She took several deep breaths as she mentally prepared herself for the evening. Zen had asked her out for their very first proper date about a week ago, and even now, Vivi still didn't feel fully mentally prepared.

"It'll be fine," she attempted to reassure herself. "It'll be perfectly fine. Zen will be with me, so it's okay."

Just then, a knock resounded through the door, causing the poor female to jump in surprise. Quickly, she walked over to the door, taking one final deep breath, and finally opening it. Vivi was immediately greeted with the sight of Zen, his cheeks slightly flushed as he flashed her a charming smile.

"You look beautiful," the actor breathed out, completely entranced as though he was falling in love with the young woman before him all over again. "I mean, not to say you don't look beautiful all the time, but you just look so much more gorgeous than usual."

Vivi felt her cheeks warm from his compliments. Even now, Zen's sincerity never failed to make her blush. "You look very dashing yourself."

"I do, don't I?" Zen replied, puffing his chest out in pride, prompting Vivi to giggle. The actor's expression softened at the sound, and he extended a hand out for her to take. "Shall we go?"

"We shall."

* * *

"I'm sorry, the theatre's a bit of a walk," Zen apologized as he glanced down towards Vivi, slowing down his steps to match hers. He only had his motorcycle for transportation, and he really didn't want to take any risks. Granted, the two could have taken the subway or taxi, but Zen felt as if it would "ruin the magic". He felt selfish, but his girlfriend easily waved those worries away.

She shook her head, "It's okay. The weather's nice, and I need to get out more often anyways. Plus..."

"Plus...?" Zen urges her to continue.

Vivi musters up enough courage to look Zen in the eyes as she answers, "Plus walking there means I get to spend more time with you."

Slowly, Zen's eyes widen before he breaks out into a wide grin. His hand goes to grab hers, and he gently pulls the young woman closer against him, practically hugging her arm as the two continue to walk comfortably beside each other. "I feel the same way."

Far too quickly, both Vivi and Zen arrive at the theatre. They take their seats and chat with each other as they wait for the performance to start. It's almost sickeningly sweet, the way the two act. Zen is very touchy, brushing his hand against the young woman's cheek or hands, or threading his fingers through her hair. While it does embarrass Vivi, she can't find it in herself to ask Zen to stop, secretly enjoying this kind of attention too.

Eventually, the show starts, and the two finally stop staring at each other and bring their attention to the stage. Vivi is in complete awe of the performance. The whole plot tugged at her heartstrings, the acting and singing were phenomenal, and just everything else was done so well. When the performance ends, and the couple are walking back to Vivi's apartment, the two are enthusiastically voicing their thoughts and opinions.

"The main lead was pretty good," Vivi says as she lightly squeezes Zen's hand that's holding hers. "The emotion he conveyed in each word had me completely captivated."

"He has some great stamina. All those dance numbers back-to-back looked so tiring," Zen added. "I'm impressed, honestly."

The two continue to animatedly talk about the show before pausing on a small bridge. "The view here never fails to astound me..." Vivi breathes out in admiration when she feels strong arms wrap themselves around her waist from behind. She leans back, pressing herself closer against Zen's toned chest.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Zen asks, resting his chin on top of the young woman's head. There's a sense of uncertainty and insecurity in his tone.

"I did. ...I am."

Vivi turns around in Zen's hold, tilting her head upwards to look directly at his eyes. Zen parts his lips, exhaling softly as he leans his head down, completely drawn to the other's lips. He kisses her gently and tentatively, the moment far too pure for anything more than that. Reluctantly, the actor moves to pull away, but Vivi allows herself to lean forward just to let the kiss linger for a bit longer.

"I love you," Vivi finds herself voicing her feelings towards the young man once more even though she doesn't need to. But she felt like saying it.

Zen blinks in surprise but eventually brings his hand up to stroke against her cheek as he answers, "I love you too."

The couple resume their journey, walking much slower than usual, wanting to drag this moment out for as long as they can. Eventually, they're finally back at Vivi's apartment, and Zen tells her to close her eyes and wait a little. She's curious but does as she's asked. She hears him move around a bit.

"Okay, you can open your eyes!" Zen sounds excited which in turn made Vivi excited as well.

Painted lips parted to let out a small gasp. Her hand goes to cover her mouth, but there's no denying the absolute joy in her eyes. Zen beams at her reaction as he holds out the bouquet of roses he has in his hands towards her, and Vivi accepts it graciously. The actor admires the way she gazes at them, a sense of pride filling him that _he_ was the reason for that expression.

"They're beautiful," Vivi comments as she strokes some of the petals. They're completely soft to the touch. "Thank you..."

"I wanted to surprise you, but I thought it might be awkward for you to hold them throughout the whole evening, so I hid them beforehand," Zen explains.

"What if somebody had stolen it while we were gone?"

Zen hums; he had considered that possibility. "Then I would've kissed you double the amount of roses there."

Vivi chuckles, "Maybe somebody should have stolen it then."

The actor laughs at her response before taking a step forward and crashes his lips against hers. There's so much passion in this one kiss that Vivi feels her legs grow weak. She leans against Zen for support, and he easily helps her maintain her footing by wrapping an arm around her waist. The two momentarily part for air, staring into each other's half-lidded eyes before locking their lips together once more.

"W-We should stop now before it goes any further than this," Zen says as he finally pulls away, his eyes subconsciously flickering down to gaze at Vivi's ring around her neck.

The actor remembers what Vivi told him about her past relationship. He doesn't want to rush anything and make her uncomfortable. Sensing this, Vivi gently tilts Zen's head with her fingers so that he would look at her eyes. She smiles softly at him and kisses his cheek. "Thank you."

A few more words and one final kiss later, and Vivi is finally back inside her apartment, leaning back against the locked door. She brings her head down to admire the roses in her hands once more before she moves to find a place to put them.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll draw a new profile for each chapter as it does take a while to do. [shrug]  
> It was fun writing this though, so more to come at a later date.


	2. Kidnapping

_August 02: Admittedly, Zen makes a pretty good kidnapper_

* * *

Most of the time, translations would be difficult to do, especially if there wasn't an actual word for one language as opposed to the other, and trying to convey the feelings and implications according to context can be a bit of a struggle at times. In other instances, translating word-for-word would make the sentence seem awkwardly choppy and lose its flow, but changing the ordering of the words can cause further confusion. Sometimes, a text would contain something that is exclusive to the culture of the original language which would require an explanation for those not familiar with it. Translating isn't as simple as some might think.

"I am _not_ getting my service's worth for this," Vivi muttered under her breath as she stared tiredly at the laptop in front of her. The young woman had a text document open, the cursor blinking idly at the end of the sentence she was currently translating. On her lap was an open light novel with several sticky notes with varying scribbled written notes poking out.

Vivi was a freelance translator, and she would occasionally take odd jobs that paid far too little for the amount of work that went into translating certain texts. But she couldn't complain as she needed whatever money she can get, even if she had to work herself to the bone for it. For a second, the young woman felt like she could understand how Jaehee felt and sympathized with the assistant.

Just then, a notification sound chimed from her phone that she had left on her couch. Grateful for a distraction, the young woman left the desk with the laptop, placing the light novel down beside it, and proceeded to flop down onto the couch instead as she picked up her phone, lips naturally curving into a small smile when she saw that Zen had sent a text.

_"Are you free right now?"_

Vivi glanced towards her laptop which seemed to mock her before she brought her attention back to her phone. _"No, but I could use a good kidnapping."_

_"Haha, I guess it's good to play the role of a villain every now and then. I'll be there in about twenty minutes."_

And with that, Vivi threw her phone back onto the couch as she hurriedly walked to her room to change into something more presentable to wear than just her pyjamas. She opted to wear a simple spaghetti-strapped dress before standing in front of her mirror to apply the usual make-up of concealer and lipstick. The young woman had just finished combing through her hair when she heard a knock on her door. She glanced towards the clock, taking a deep breath to mentally prepare herself and then going to curiously answer the door.

Vivi's eyes widened in surprise upon being greeted by the uprising actor. She took a moment to stare at him, baffled, before her eyebrows knitted together in slight confusion and concern. "You said twenty minutes... It's only been ten."

At that, Zen flashed a playful grin, "I can't be a good villain if you knew _when_ I was going to kidnap you." The actor gave a short laugh before apologizing, "sorry. Maybe I should have actually told you beforehand..."

It's true that Vivi wasn't fond in abrupt changes to plans, no matter how big or small. The young woman just had a hard time adapting and would get frustrated at herself, but since Zen was someone she was close with, it didn't bother her _that_ much. She shook her head, "It's okay..."

Despite her words, Zen wasn't quite convinced as he unreservedly grabbed hold of Vivi's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The young woman gently squeezed back before Zen pulled her forward and quite literally swept her off her feet. The instant her feet was no longer connecting to the floor, Vivi shrieked, arms shooting up instinctively to wrap around the young man's neck in fear of falling.

"Don't worry," the actor laughed at her reaction, making Vivi in turn glare at him. "I will never let you fall."

"At least let me lock my door before you go and kidnap me," Vivi huffed.

Zen made no move to put the young woman down, but he did shift around enough so that Vivi could go and still close her door so that she could leave with a sense of security. Once Vivi put her house key away, Zen adjusted his grip on her, prompting the translator to wrap her arms around him once more. It wasn't that she didn't trust Zen to not let her fall; it was just... nope, she didn't trust Zen. Or maybe it was herself that she didn't trust. In any case, Vivi just wanted to make extra sure.

"Babe, if you hold onto me so tightly like that, I won't be able to control myself," Zen chuckled, but he did sound a bit breathless against the young woman's ear.

Vivi reluctantly loosened her grip, "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a secret," the actor winked. Vivi couldn't stop herself in time from rolling her eyes. "I promise you'll enjoy it."


	3. Seasonal Date

_December 20: A date with Zen during the holiday season is really fun._

* * *

Vivi loved Zen. Truly. She also felt proud and happy for him whenever his fans would approach him on the street. It always warmed her heart to see his kindness and consideration towards them, grateful for their support, and the young woman felt joy for his fans as well for being able to meet and talk with their idol. Sometimes, however, Vivi wished these people would just _take a hint_. She would think that walking side-by-side and holding hands, Zen's fans would think that the two of them were on a date and would prefer not to be disturbed. It usually didn't bother the young woman this much, but these fans have been talking with Zen for quite some time now, and in addition to the cold weather outside, Vivi was slowly starting to lose her patience.

Vivi slightly stood off to the side, wanting to give Zen and his fans some space. She glanced down towards her gloved hands and started to twiddle her thumbs with nothing else to do. Vivi spared a glance towards the actor, and the two made eye contact. Immediately, Zen's eyes softened apologetically. She didn't want to appear selfish, so Vivi merely waved her hand in a dismissive manner and smiled reassuringly. The moment the actor's attention went back to his fans, who by now were getting rather touchy, Vivi's smile fell.

The young woman sighed softly, opting to rock back and forth between the balls of her feet and her heels. Her eyes went back to wandering around the area when she spotted something that caught her interest. It looked like Zen was still busy with his fans, so Vivi thought it would be okay to move from her spot for a bit. It wasn't like she was going to go far anyways.

Almost excitedly, Vivi's legs started heading towards the object of her interest. It was a small display of pinwheels. It was rare to see pinwheels displayed at this time outside, so it was a refreshing sight to see. The small objects contained all sorts of varying designs and had some slight frost on them, giving the pinwheels an almost ethereal glow.

Vivi's eyes lit up at how gorgeous they looked, and she took out her phone to take a picture of them. She simply couldn't pass up the opportunity, especially since the young woman absolutely _loved_ pinwheels. Satisfied with photo, the young woman placed her phone back in her pocket before bringing her attention to the pinwheels again.

"Vivi," Zen's voice called for her, and she instinctively looked up.

"Are you done?" she asked, and Vivi mentally berated herself for how rude and annoyed she sounded even though that wasn't her intention. She warily looked at Zen through her lashes and found him to be smiling fondly towards her. The actor reached out and grabbed her hand so that he could pull her in for a loose embrace.

"I saw that you weren't where you were waiting, so I excused myself to look for you." Zen then offered a small and relieved smile. "I honestly thought that you had grown tired and ditched me."

"I-I'm sorry," Vivi stuttered, feeling ashamed for making him worry.

Zen shook his head, "No, I should be the one apologizing. It's supposed to be our special date, and I got distracted."

"That's not true!" Vivi immediately replied, surprising the actor. "I think it's wonderful that you're willing to give your time to your fans. It's obvious that it makes them really happy, and even if I do get jealous, I can put up with it because I know that it makes you happy too."

"You get jealous?" Zen asked, slight disbelief lacing his tone. Vivi merely nodded slowly and shyly in response, her gaze travelling downwards. At that, Zen continued, "You know, that somehow makes me really happy... It's true that my fans make me happy, but you make me happiest, so it's okay for you to be selfish with me every now and then."

The actor watched Vivi's face flush, prompting him to grin with pure joy as he nuzzled his warm cheeks against hers. "Wa-Wait, Zen! Stop, we're in public..."

Zen refused to do as Vivi asked and only hummed in contentment, "But sweetie, look around you. There's only couples around us, and they're all wrapped up in their own little world."

Vivi's eyes glanced around and realized that Zen was telling the truth. Nobody bothered to pay attention to anything or anyone else except for their significant other. Even so, it didn't help with the young woman's embarrassment. "Still..." she whined, gently pushing the actor away.

This time, Zen reluctantly pulled away, but his hand stubbornly refused to let go of hers. "Alright, let's go. There's a lot of things I want to do this holiday season now that I get to spend it with a special someone."

Vivi giggled, "Oh? And who might that be?"

Zen grinned, "Myself—ow! I was only kidding. You know you're my most special someone, sugar plum."

"Oh my god," Vivi rolled her eyes, "Zen, I swear, if you don't stop being such a complete cringe, I'm leaving."

"You know you love it," Zen retorted.

The young woman groaned in defeat, "Yes, but only when we're alone. C'mon, I'm really craving for some cake right now." Zen couldn't help but chuckle at Vivi's desperate attempt to change the subject. She then added, "and just for teasing me, _you're_ paying."

"That was my intention from the start," the young man answered without skipping a beat.

* * *

Zen smiled warmly at the way Vivi's eyes lit up at the cute cake in front of her. He propped his elbow onto the table, allowing his chin to rest on his palm as he stared admiringly at the young woman before him who excitedly took a picture of the delictable sweet. She giggled softly to herself, the sound making Zen's heart soar.

He couldn't believe that he would be spending his holiday season like this. It had always seemed like a fleeting dream for him to be able to get a girlfriend and be able to spend today with her like this. Zen had always been apprehensive of getting into a relationship, not just because of the possibility of a scandal, but also because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to choose between his job and her, but Vivi was patient. She was extremely supportive of his career and almost always put himself and his dream above her, and Zen wanted to return the favour tenfold.

"Are you going to eat that?" Vivi asked, breaking the young man away from his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh," he chuckled. "I will, don't worry. Do you want a bite?" Vivi nodded, so Zen broke off a piece of his cake and offered it to her. "Say 'ahh'!" he teased.

"You're so embarrassing," Vivi pouted for a bit before opening her mouth for the treat. Zen couldn't stop himself from laughing, his eyes crinkling in joy and cheeks growing warm.

"Is it good?" the young man asked, and Vivi nodded.

"Here, you try this too," Vivi held out a piece of her cake, and the actor repeated her previous actions.

"It's sweet," he commented.

"Isn't it?"

"But not as sweet as you," Zen winked, and it took all of Vivi's effort to not smack him again right then and there.

The couple then resumed to eat their cakes together, engaging in idle chatter and sharing laughter. At some point, the two had joined hands atop the table with Zen's thumb gently stroking against Vivi's knuckles. Even when the two had finished with their cakes, they lingered around for a bit longer, cherishing each other's company.

"You know, I used to always get bitter towards couples around this time of the year, but I can completely understand now, that it's one of the best things in the world," Zen admitted as the two finally stood up from their seats and decided to continue on with their date. "I'm so lucky to have you by my side..."

Both Zen and Vivi went back outside to the freezing cold, but before they could continue walking, Zen pulled the young woman back towards him. Vivi glanced at him curiously as the actor unraveled his scarf and instead tied it around both of their necks so that they were sharing it. "I've always wanted to do this," Zen's lips part to let out a blissful sigh. "I hope you don't mind."

"I don't..."

The actor smiled softly, and the two went on their way. This truly was one of the best holiday season date the two of them ever had.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _was_ gonna write more based on some of the chats with Zen in the Christmas DLC, but it got long, and I got lazy.


End file.
